universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Colin J.r. Pendergast
Entrance Insert Entrance Name TBA Special Attacks Attitude Reboot Neutral B - Side B - Up B - Down B - Final Smash - CD7. Lawl Neutral B - Portal Gun Colin grabs his Portal Gun from Portal series that you can Hold B to choose any directions to shoot portal's from Roofs, Floors and even Walls which if Someone/Objects enter One of those Portals it will go to the diffent portal to an other. If you don't like those portals you can Press B and B again to remove both portals. Side B - Mic Headphones Colin puts on his Headphones that he can listen to musics which it rise up speed and defence. When you hold Side B and throw any directions when it hit the ground it will make an ear-rape to stuned fighters or to there fighters which it give 8% of damage about 5 to 8 times. Up B - Engie Teleportation Colin use his Teleporters from Team Fortress 2 that it hold up two of them. After when he put two teleporters on the ground unlike the TF2 Version it can teleport both of them. When someone attack the teleports it will explosion at the fighters and even Colin. Down B - Ultimate Cheat Guild Colin use one of his Ultimate Cheat Guild that it use to gave him postive or negative to his rivals. Much like Chill Manor's Down B which Colin can hold 5 of them so you better use it wisely to use and it will reloaded about in 1 minute. Effects are used random *Cure (with or without his teammates) *Explosion *Freeze *Backward Control (only use one victim) *Sickness *Copy Rival's Abilities (Unlike other people who copy it will be removed in 20 Seconds) *Hack 'n Slash (update Colin's Speed and Attack of 25%) Final Smash - Last Hope Colin use to put on the Majora's Mask on Colin's head which it will control his body to make the Final Hours like in the game that the Moon will destory the stage. The fighters will need to get to Link who use the Ocarina to use Song of Time to back after the first fight before like other people use the Stage change but in Colin's Final Smash it not change any stages. *4 Players, 2 peoples can go to Song of Time *3 Players, Only One people can go to Song of Time *2 Players, None After when the timer ran out / all the players enter to the Song of Time, The player(s) will be kill that the moon is crashed which it shows the cutscene crash the background stage and the player(s) stand in the darkness and then the explosion of the Moon, that it become as a Global catastrophic risk to end of the world and killed the player(s) with the Star KOSFX. The Next scene is shows the Majora Mask with flames after that the Happy Mask Sales Man with a little laugh and the text say's "Your to Late, My Friends" / "Your have meet a bad fate, haven't you?". The Player(s) who get to the Song of Time will rewind time which the Player back of thier heath, the Victim who been crashed by the Moon will lose one Stock. Lawl: Users This time around, Cpend's moveset is more music based, focused more specifically on his signature headphones rather than his taste in video games and movie (which are shown in his taunts). His standard attacks consist of simple melee attacks while his smash attacks have him use his headphone chord as a whip. Neutral B - Tune Up Cpend turns up the volume on his iPOD, making his special attacks more powerful. However, the more he does this, the easier his shield breaks and the easier he can be combo'ed. Not to mention he stands still for 2 seconds, giving nearby opponents a free shot. Can be used 2 times per life. Side B- Speed of Sound Cpend makes a superfast dash forward, can be done in midair. Does 5% damage, 7% damage with 1 vol up, and 10% with 2. Up B - ChordHook Cpend tosses the end of his chord to grab the ledge. Does 1% damage, 5% with 1 vol up, and 7% with 2. it also goes longer with vol ups. Down B - Jam Out Cpend unplugs his chord to blast the music, creating a wave that knocks away opponents. Does 10% damage, 15% with 1 vol up, and 20% with 2. Final Smash - Share the Tunes Cpend takes out his headphones and places them on a nearby opponent then turns up the volume. If 2 vol ups have been used, it is a 1 hit KO KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Victory 4 (Victory againest Joke Characters (not Best Hercules): *faceplam* "morons" Lose/Clap: Facedesk with his Computer Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Reality ??? Fictional W.I.P. Other Attacks Ground Attacks Basic Attacks *AAA Combo- Slice with Crossguard Lightsaber (from Star Wars VII) *Dash Attack- ??? Tilt Attacks *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Smashes *Side- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Aerials *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Grabs, Throws *Grab- ??? *Pummel- ??? *Forward- ??? *Back- ??? *Up- ??? *Down- ??? Others *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons CD7. Lawl Pros * Cons * Lawl: Users Pros * Cons * Icon TBA Victory Music TBA Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy Description (CD7) Description (ARC) Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode Rivals CD7. Lawl His rival was Diamond Tiara (because Colin was one of his hated her which she was an Bully) Lines (Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle appears as an cameo) DT: "Blank Flank!, Blank Flank!, Blank Flank!" Colin: "Hey little Phony will you stop beening an jerk" *Nod his head to let Applebloom, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle to go* DT: "No i liked to pushed at foals without an cutie mark all that i wanted" Colin: "You better watched out Miss Queen i got an eye on you" DT: "Fine you will been pushed out of my line" Colin: "Well come on!" Lawl Users TBA Lines TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' ???: Hey what's up? J. Jonah Jameson: What?! who the hell are you? Colin: I'm Colin or my friends call me CJ or Cpend so i always use this Job J. Jonah Jameson: Well whatever then tell me how did you get here? Colin: I use the B.t.f.W. J. Jonah Jameson: The What? Colin: It's called as Breaking. the. fourth. Wall that i can break the any walls and even taking Pictures J. Jonah Jameson: Not bad know show me of you pictures that you got Colin: Sure thing (Picture Shown) J. Jonah Jameson: Umm not bad it's much better than Peter Parker pictures Peter Parker: What?! why do you hired him? J. Jonah Jameson: His is one hard cookie like shield but Parker you still hired Colin: Okay now if you excuse me i need to get my work Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In SSE TBA Extra Colors & Costumes *Normal (Blue) *Green Hair and Army Pants (Green) *Fire Hair (Red) *Oringal Sonic Form *Animatronic Form from Five Nights at Freddy's (will chose random forms of original, toy and wither) *Kingdom Hearts Costume *Woody Costume (From his YT Profile Picture) *Sonic Boom Costume (not a shitty game) *Colin.EXE Trivia will going to the game show]] *Insert One Category:W.I.P. Category:Playable Characters Category:Male Category:Heros Category:Human Category:Not a Org Named Community Partnerships Executive North Dorset Category:Team Prower Category:Bronies Category:OC Characters Category:Internet Category:Australia Category:Sorta-Human Category:4th Wall Breaker Category:DLC Category:Lawl Attitude Category:Smash Bros CD7. Lawl Category:Five Nights at Lawl's Category:Smash Bros. Lawl Attitude: Vengeance Category:Fedora Wearers Category:MLG Category:420 Blaze It Category:Colin, Bubbyaustin and Jacob Adventures Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lawler-RPG Category:Original Category:TSLMasterYT Favourite